


Sweet Dreams

by jawn_in_wonderland



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawn_in_wonderland/pseuds/jawn_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili starts to have dreams and he doesn't know how to handle them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is my first fic, so if it sucks, be nice. Thank you.

Prologue

Fili's head flew forward, the momentum from the massive snowball Kili threw at him making his ears ring. He laughed. "Is that all you've got, Kee?"  
He turned, a terrible mistake, really. Right as he turned, Kili threw another with the accuracy of well, an archer. It hit the blonde dwarf square in the face, summoning a fit of maniacal laughter from Kili.  
"Shut up, you!" Fili groaned, smiling. He ran over and tackled the brunette, knocking them both to the ground. They began to wrestle; Fili, being the bigger and stronger one, gaining the upper hand quickly. Their giggling and grunting soon stopped, when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.  
Thorin was standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree. He seemed healthier than usual; less tired and in a better mood. The brothers immediately stood up and brushed the snow off themselves. "It's late. Your mother is starting to worry." "Sorry," Fili muttered, and started walking towards Thorin, Kili trailing along after him. After a few seconds, Kili spoke to him.  
"You seem happier, Uncle. What happened? Did you meet your One?" He was teasing, but when their uncle reddened a bit, his large brown eyes widened. "Uncle, that's wonderful! Who is it?" Thorin grumbled under his beard, something that sounded suspiciously like "shut up, Kili," but the brown-haired dwarf persisted. "Is it that pretty lass from the tavern? Or is it the human bard, uh, what was her name, Fee?" "Lana," Fili replied mischievously. "That's her. Is it Lana? TELLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
Thorin tightened his lips, his complexion now a bug-juice red. "Fine," Kili gave up, "I'll ask Master Boggins. Maybe he'll know." He glanced over sideways at his uncle, who made a growling noise. "Kee, I think it is Master Boggins! I'm right, look at 'im. He's blushing so hard he looks like a tomato." Thorin stopped in his tracks. He glared at them both sternly. "If you tell him or anyone, I will have your hides.  
Fili raised his hands in surrender. "You have my word, Uncle." "May the best of luck go with you when you tell him." Kili said solemnly. Thorin looked at them both, astonished. "Thank you." And he set off towards the brothers' house.

When they arrived at Dis's house, she flitted about, worrying like mothers often do and only when she was sure her beloved sons were happy and healthy did she stop. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked, pecking her brother's cheek. "No, I have," he cleared his throat, "important business to attend to." He glanced at Dis nervously. "I'm sure Mister Baggins would be very happy to help with whatever you need to do, why don't you ask him?" Fili and Kili burst into a fit of laughter at how intuitive their mother was and Thorin bid them a quiet "good night" and left. "How did you know Uncle Thorin was in love with Master Boggins?" Fili asked, wiping stray tears from his eyes. Kili was laughing silently, his slim shoulders bouncing up and down. Their mother shrugged. "He's my brother. He's always been very easy to read for me. He's... different around Mister Baggins. Less uptight, I suppose." Fili nodded. "You're not wrong." "I'm never wrong. Now go and wash up; dinner's ready."

Dinner was delicious as always; Dis was an amazing cook, even though she hated it. Fili had inherited this trait as well. When he cooked, everyone licked their plate clean. The only thing Kili was good for in the kitchen was doing the dishes. (He had gotten very good at stacking the plates and bowls so that they didn't tip precariously to one side. Of this, he was very proud.) The ale he had with dinner gave him a feeling of warmth, and getting into bed and going to sleep never seemed like a finer idea than that moment.  
So, he staggered sleepily into the room he and Fili shared, stripped off his shirt, and curled up in the warm sheets of their also shared bed, his brother following suit a few minutes later.

That night, Kili was plagued by the first of his dreams.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been incredibly busy with schoolwork and I've had a very bad case of writer's block and UGH! Anyway, I'm sorry. Here is Chapter One of "Sweet Dreams"

_In the shadow of the Lonely Mountain, blood ran in rivers and screams were carried for miles on the wind. Kili's system was overflowing with the adrenaline that came with battle. He heard his brother scream "Kee!" and turned, nocking an arrow and aiming at the head of the orc attacking his brother. He let the arrow fly, and it met its target with a 'THUNK'. Fili grinned. "Good shot, Kee," he shouted as he swung his sword, making a big gash on the chest of another orc. Kili had a good feeling about this particular battle, and he could tell Fili felt the same. He turned, another arrow already nocked in his bow, and before him towered an orc the size of Gandalf the Grey. The dwarf wasn't smiling anymore. He shot; the arrow went through the monster's chin and pierced the brain. Kili kicked it, so it wouldn't fall on him. Again, he turned, his good feeling slowly melting away. Fili was surrounded, swinging his blade and just barely avoiding being killed. Kili's good feeling was completely gone now. He shouted for his brother. An orc picked him up by the shoulders and threw him across the battlefield. His eyes fluttered shut and he lay still._

 

 Kili woke with a start, a thin film of cold sweat covering every inch of his body, making him shiver. He rose from the bed and put on his shirt. He walked out of the room, still shaking from his dream. It wasn't the worst dream he'd ever had, but something about it shook him. It was so real. He wandered into the kitchen where Fili stood making something that smelled divine. "Hello, brother." "You slept late, Kee. It's a quarter past noon." "Is it?" He looked out at the midday sun, shining brighter than his still-sleepy eyes could handle. He winced and looked away. "Whatcha makin'?" "You'll see." Kili pouted, jutting out his bottom lip and making those famous puppy dog eyes. Fili looked at him, a smile spreading across his tan, beautiful face. He looked like a fallen god. 'Beautiful?' Kili thought. He's never thought of Fili as beautiful before; strong, handsome maybe, but beautiful? The brunet shoved these thoughts aside. "Fine," he said. "I don't want to know." The blond chuckled. "Liar." Kili stuck out his tongue. He made his way over to the table and sat in his chair. His dream, that he had so sweetly forgot for a few minutes, snaked its way back into his thoughts. He must've had a strange expression on his face because Fili was staring at him. Kili looked at his brother. "Is there something wrong, Fili?" The elder snapped out of it and smiled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "No, it's nothing. Just-" he paused "No, it's nothing." He repeated, going back to his cooking. Kili looked at him, wondering what on Middle-Earth was causing his big brother to act so strangely.

 

A few minutes later, the food was ready, and a few minutes after that, the food was gone. And Kili set off to do the one thing he was good for in the kitchen: doing the dishes. He scrubbed and scrubbed and imagined he was scrubbing away all memory of that awful, chilling dream. His efforts were unsuccessful; as soon as it was forgotten, it became un-forgotten and fresh in the brunet's mind. It was impossible to do things (that normally Kili excelled at) properly. Fili finally noticed something was when Kili's arrow flew off into the woods for the third time. "Kee." The brunet looked over, a shaky smile across his face. "Yes, brother?" "You never miss." "Maybe I'm having a bad day." "You never have those." "There's a first time for everything." "What's wrong, Kee?" "Nothing's wrong, Fee!" Kili shouted. The elder's eyes widened, then looked away. "Fee-" "You'd tell me if something was wrong? Promise me, Kili." "Why is it so important?" "Because you're my baby brother, and I love you." Kili sighed. He absolutely hated when Fili pulled the 'I love you' card. It left the younger weak in the knees. He didn't exactly know why, but he hated it all the same. "Nothing's wrong, Fee. But I promise, if something were wrong, I would tell you." Fili smiled. "Thank you, Kili." Kili nodded and went off to fetch his lost arrows from the woods.


End file.
